The present invention relates generally to long firearms, such as rifles and shotguns, and, more particularly, to a method of attaching the stock of the firearm to the frame in such a manner that the stock can be easily and quickly disassembled from the frame.
The design and construction of long firearms has changed very little since the 19th century. In general, a long firearm includes a frame which contains the firing mechanism and supports the barrel of the firearm. A stock attaches to the frame, typically by means of a long bolt extending through a longitudinal bore in the stock. The longitudinal bore begins at the rear end, typically called the butt, of the stock. The bolt passes through the longitudinal bore and threads into an opening in the frame of the firearm. When the bolt is tightened, the stock is pressed into contact with the frame of the firearm.
The conventional method described above of attaching the stock to the frame of the firearm, while adequate, has some disadvantages. Typically, the butt of the stock is covered by a butt plate to conceal the opening of the longitudinal bore in the stock. To disassemble the stock from the frame, the butt plate must first be removed to allow access to the bolt. This process can be tedious and tends to discourage firearm owners from regularly disassembling the firearm for cleaning.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new method of attaching a stock to the frame of a firearm that allows the stock to be quickly and easily disassembled from the frame for cleaning the firearm or for replacing the stock.